


Sanvers Day Off

by kassy09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassy09/pseuds/kassy09
Summary: Maggie and Alex have the day off and discuss something that's been playing on Maggie's mind recently.





	

The apartment was warm when Alex and Maggie woke up one Saturday morning. Miraculously, both of their schedules had aligned and they had the day to themselves. The air inside was light, and blue sky could be seen peaking though the curtains. “Ahh,” Maggie sighed, rolling over and snuggling into Alex’s neck, a whiff of her girlfriend’s tangy fruit shampoo tickling her nose. “Morning, babe,” she murmured as Alex stirred and wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist. 

“Hmm,” Alex smiled and opened her eyes just a sliver. “A whole day to ourselves,” she said. “What’s the time?” Maggie checked her phone, the photo of their Valentines prom date lighting up the background. It was the first thing she saw before getting out of bed in the morning, and always set her up for the day in the best possible mood.

“Ten past nine,” Maggie said. “Still time to get breakfast at the market if you feel like going.”

“Of course,” Alex replied, throwing back the covers.

An hour later they were perched on a park bench across town, finishing up some vegan breakfast burritos from Maggie’s favourite stall at the market, though Alex still wasn’t entirely sold that the vegan cheese and plant-based meat was just as good a treat as the greasy burritos she sometimes ate from the fast food place down the street. 

Maggie, however, wasn’t thinking about the burrito at all as she ate. Something had been playing on her mind recently, and now they were sitting in a nice quiet place with the time all to themselves, she felt like bringing it up with her girlfriend. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this kid from the police department who came into the department a while back,” she began, after licking the last drops of burrito sauce from her fingers. “A fifteen-year-old called Jo. Their mum was charged for pulling them out of school.” She paused, trying to collect her pool of thoughts into a cohesive sentence. “I felt like crap. I guess sometimes I just wish I could do more, or be more than I am right now. I mean, I’m a cop, and I love it, you know I do, and my job is to protect people. Most of the time, I feel like I can do that. But sometimes it just feels like I’m doing the exact opposite. It’s just been playing on my mind a lot recently, what with… everything going on at the moment.” 

Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie’s shoulders. This is why Maggie loved her so freaking much. Her girlfriend was here, with her, showing her that she was really with her, but she just let her speak, she just listened until Maggie had said what she’d needed to say. She took a breath, making a note in her head of how thankful she was right in this moment, and stored it for when she needed a good thought later on. She continued.

“Our job is to follow the law, right? Trying to maintain the society that the country supposedly believes in. But what about when our country is wrong? I mean, Jo’s mum didn’t want to pull them out of school. She had a full time job. She’s a single mum, on an already low wage thanks mainly to the fact she’s a woman of colour in a low-skill profession. Now she’s trying to live off the disgraceful amount the government tries to make them live on and from the support of her community. And Jo didn’t want to leave school either, or their friends, or, heck, their right to a childhood. But the school wouldn’t even let them use the right bathroom, let alone receive equal treatment to the other kids, and because of their gender? I mean come on, their gender is just as valid as ours, how can anyone deny that?” 

She took a quick breath and continued, words suddenly coming much easier as she spoke. “Cops are out there trying to protect people from causing harm to each-other. All I could do was drop over a bunch of food supplies and point them in the direction of the community law centre, but it just doesn’t feel like enough. I should be able to protect them.”

Maggie could feel everything that had been bubbling up inside her finally surface. It felt good to say these things, rather than just leaving them trapped in her head. “Us cis people are going in and out of public places all the time without thinking, yet so many trans people can’t even go to school without worrying about whether they can pee today without being ridiculed or abused. For a job that is meant to protect people, it’s just so incomprehensible that our own rule-book makes us useless to even ensure people have the right just to go to the bathroom.” 

Maggie swallowed. “It makes me so angry.” She had nothing more to add than that.

Alex nodded. “It’s hard,” she agreed. “But you know, in the world we’re trying to live in right now, having people like you on the front line who are kind and empathetic, and open-minded and strong, and with a beautiful, innate sense of justice and of truth, that’s what we need, Mags.” As she spoke, clouds had begun to cover the sky and Maggie shivered. They both got up and started to head towards the subway.

Weaving their fingers together as they walked, Alex felt that familiar prickle rise on her arms. She still felt a bit on edge holding her girlfriend’s hand out in public, but it was becoming so natural to be together that sometimes she didn’t even realise they were holding hands until she caught a stare from a passer-by, and the goose-bumps would rise to remind her just how unequal this society still is for so many minorities. She was determined to keep doing it, but it was a slow process trying to validate her own happiness over the ignorance some people chose to act on.

“The way they treat these kids is wrong, that’s obvious to us at least.” Alex continued as they headed out the park gates in the direction of the subway. “But you know, what you can do as a cop is crucial too. Being kind to these families, giving them any possible support you can, speaking out when they’re being treated wrong. It’s important, Mags. We need people in every area we can get.” Maggie squeezed her hand tighter.

“I just sometimes feel… so useless. I hate seeing how cruel and unfair people are just because they’re too afraid to admit their own insecurities, especially when they are telling our entire country and even our world how to act and what to do. It’s scary.”

“Well, change doesn’t happen just by one person, in one job.” Alex said, an edge of determination hinting into her voice. “It happens like… like a breaking wave. A million tiny particles all moving in one direction and crashing down on whatever happens to be beneath it. I mean, if there’s anything we can take from this presidency, babe, it’s got to be that. But the people at the top aren’t the only ones that can create change. And to hell with them if that’s what they think.” Maggie smiled.

“I knew you’re my girlfriend for a reason, Danvers. Nobody’s too powerful for a good old-fashioned Danvers ass-kicking.” 

“Mmm,” Alex laughed, her shoulders doing that cute shrug she does when she’s happy. “A Sanvers ass-kicking more like.”

“Thanks, babe,” Maggie said, giving her girlfriend a quick squeeze and then letting go. She knew Alex was still coming to terms with being together out in public, and she didn’t want to take that process out of her hands.

“Let’s go take a food parcel over to Jo’s tomorrow and see how they’re going, okay?” Alex said as they stepped onto the subway, and with that they headed home to make the most out of their day off.


End file.
